1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a plurality of display areas independently driven to show some pictures in a display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as typical display devices for various kinds of equipments such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because liquid crystal display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, mobile liquid crystal display devices for use in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a car navigation device and a game player, and a large size display panel have had much demand. In order to meet such demand, compactness, low power consumption or use longevity have been requested. It is effective to lower the total power consumption of the display device in addition to achieve a high quality of a battery installed in the display device.
A liquid crystal display device that is capable of partially displaying pictures in one panel is known to achieve low power consumption. The partial display is a method to display a picture in a partial area of a panel, in which a plurality of display areas are formed in one panel and the display areas are independently driven. However, it is difficult to respond to a requirement that an arbitrary pattern is displayed in an arbitrary area.
Such a display device in which an arbitrary pattern is displayed in an arbitrary area and the power consumption is reduced when displayed is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent applications No. 2001-356746 and No. 2003-5727.
However, in the above-noted liquid crystal display device, an exclusive gate driver IC and a source driver IC corresponding to the partial driving are required, and a development of a timing controller IC to conduct a partial driving to control the partial display is necessary. Further, the number of parts required to conduct partial driving increases. Consequently, according to the above technology, since a manufacturing cost increases with accompanying difficulty of forming the driving circuit in the array substrate, it is pointed out that it is difficult to advance SOG (System on Glass) technology and a narrow frame.